Every Morning Should Feature Blowjobs
by I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar
Summary: Derek and Stiles wake up one morning. Well it's more like - Stiles manages to 'wake up' Derek in a certain way that has some pretty interesting following results. 'One-shot extra for Bite Me, Mark Me, Never Ever Lose Me.' HAVE FUN READING! ;)


_**Remember how I said I would be doing extras for Bite Me, Mark Me, Never Ever Lose Me? Yep. Here is one of them! This one is rated M for a reason ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Crows squawked their joyful cries, their hollers echoing across the sky, beating of their feathery wings athwart with the wind. The rustle of the breeze throughout the leaves whistled tranquilly while squirrels and other small creatures scurried around on the forest floor, going about their morning business as another day dawned upon the world.

Inside the Hale house another world lay – not so awake just yet.

Glimmers of yellow sunlight shone through the cracks in the drapes, forming and creating beautifully defined criss-cross shadow patterns to dance around on the floorboards, their shapes dwindling out then re-appearing in replication to the swaying trees outside the window, which own shadowed patterns moved along with them. The floorboards creaked and there was the constant sound of water dripping from the leaking faucet in the kitchen sink, yet two Alpha werewolves refused to wake up.

Stiles' body was twisted together like a pretzel. His head rested lopsidedly on the plate of Derek's breastbone with his nose pressed into his mate's collarbone; tiny snuffles filled the room when he took a breath and exhaled, the small puffs of air trapped into the space between the elder Alpha's chin and neck. His legs were askew and tangled up into the sheets at the bottom of the bed; one of his arms was thrown over Derek's waist, fingers curling ever so slightly into the soft skin of his mate's side while the other lay trapped beneath their bodies, fingers twitching every rare second to adjust to the fact that they were being laid on by a less than light weight.

Derek's body was in a more comfortable position. The Alpha lay on his back, arms by his side and legs stretched out straight at the end of the bed, sleeping peacefully with his eyes closed and mouth parted; every few seconds he's let out a lax snore, chest rumbling with the reverberation and gently jostling Stiles – however not waking him.

The kid used to sleep like the dead, so what's to say turning into an Alpha – and young man –changed any of that?

So – yes. Two super adorably cute sleeping Alphas.

Well, too bad that this nice little portrait didn't last long though.

One minute Derek was happily snoring away – and the next? Stiles' hand had accidently drifted in his sleep – right over the Alpha's crotch.

The best wakeup call ever – morning wood!

As soon as Derek felt those fingers graze his cock – his body jerked in surprise, mouth locking shut mid-snore and eyes snapping open, pupils blown wide and verging on the brink of flashing red.

It didn't help at all when Stiles' fingers decided to curl themselves, thinking they were still nestled against the Alpha's side – into the dark patch of curls below his navel.

Derek hissed, breathing through his nostrils heavily, teeth gnashing together, the strength of it stinging in his gums as he tightened his jaw, restricting the moan back which was so close from erupting. He could feel himself hardening, all the blood vessels in his body leading down to one place and setting up camp. They didn't seem to be very much obliging to move, either.

Then Stiles' fingers tightened, tugging gently.

That was also the moment that the little moan Derek had been keeping at bay – let slip.

And then that moan, of course – woke up Stiles.

Stiles' eyes fluttered open, blinking hazily as he yawned. The first thing his eyes came into contact with was the skin of Derek's neck – up close. "Huh," he said. He lifted his head, looking up to see his mate's eyes wide open, red seeping into the pupils then edging back like he was fighting off the change. "Derek?" He frowned, shifting his body a little – and in turn also unintentionally, his hand.

Derek inhaled sharply, jaw clenching harder – pun is there, of _course_.

Stiles took in the way Derek's nostrils were flared and how his jaw was clenched so tight his cheekbones looked like cutting edge razor blades. "Um. Okay. What's up with you, dude?"

Derek wanted to laugh at how stupid his mate could be sometimes at the same time as asking him to _please move his hand_ but was afraid that if he opened his mouth for even a second he would say something _very _inappropriate – like begging to be fucked hard and fast, knotted up so good until he was a sobbing and trembling mess – so he tried to convey using his eyes, leading them down then up again, hoping to everything holy that Stiles would get the memo.

It took about a couple seconds but eventually – Stiles got the memo.

"Oh. _Oh god_. I'm _so _sorry." He removed his hand quickly, eyes wide. "Dude, seriously, I am _really _sorry. You should of like – you should have woken me up, man!"

Derek sighed, cursing himself for even _giving Stiles the memo _because he was still painfully hard and begging for release and Stiles had _moved his fucking hand_. "Stiles – _please_."

Stiles' eyebrows furrowed, eyes flicking from Derek's face to his – "Oh, _dude_. You're, like, _so _fucking hard right now."

"_Thank you _for that observation," Derek growled, fighting down his wolf's pleadings to beg the younger man to fuck him senseless.

Which, actually, sounded like a pretty good _fucking _plan right now.

His wolf seems to think so too since it whimpered, and in turn – made Derek whimper as well.

Stupid wolf genes.

"Ohhhhh. _Oh _– okay. Okay I – I get it. You want – you want me to—?" Stiles made a vague hand pulling movement. "Cause, y'know, I _can _– if you want. Y'know?"

Again, Derek's wolf practically whined at Stiles' offer and Derek had to keep _himself _from whining, instead going with a quick brisk nod.

"Okay." Stiles moved over to the side of the bed, sliding his legs over the edge to the ground so he could stand up. "Okay, just – just give me a minute, okay?" He looked down at Derek, eyes lingering on the Alpha's red, hard and straining cock. He winced. "Fuck man, that – I'll be right back."

Derek groaned pitifully, watching Stiles' naked ass with hungry eyes as the young man hurried out of the room. He suspects Stiles went to the bathroom for some lube – hopefully condoms as well – but he can't wait. He knows that the requirements Stiles is looking for are somewhere hard to find in the cupboard and by the time Stiles gets back he's going to be hard enough to slice through steel.

There's no harm in speeding up the process – or, heh, helping it slide along – is there?

But then what if he came before Stiles even got back?

What if Stiles put up a 'no sex for a month' punishment or something?

What if-

"Oh, fuck it." Derek reached down, gripping himself tightly around the base, throwing his head back and breathing raggedly through his nose as he slid his hand up, then down again, moaning softly at the electric jolt of pleasure that shot through his body. "Ah – _yes_, fuck." He sped up, hand moving faster, hips bucking into his hand and back arching, pushing his body forward into the touch. "Fuck, fuck – ngh, _shit_."

Stiles so happened to walk in right at that moment, bottle of lube and a condom in hand.

Guess the stuff wasn't so _hard _to find after all.

He nearly dropped them both when he looked upon the bed to see – his hot Alpha werewolf mate tugging one out.

_Fucking hell_.

"Derek – seriously! You couldn't even wait _one minute_?" He pouted, climbing onto the bed. He grabbed Derek's hands, forcing them away from their very intimate area. "No touching yourself, sourwolf. That's my job," he winked.

Derek squirmed, using up all of his control not to let his hand drift down again. "_Please_..."

"Okay, I need to just-" Stiles popped open the cap of lube and squeezed some onto the palm of his hand, rubbing them together and spreading the slick substance so the entire span of his hands were covered in the clear lubricant. "Okay. Done! Now, can you just move a little bit so I can – yeah, that's perfect. _Awesome_." He placed a hand over the expanse of skin above Derek's abdomen, other hand resting on the Alpha's thigh. "So I'm just going to-"

The first touch of Stiles' hand was freezing, the slimy feeling of the lubricant icy on his skin, and Derek hissed at the sensation. But the cold uncomfortable feeling soon melted away quickly when Stiles' hand started moving, gently at first, starting with a slight flick of the wrist, fingers running along the underside and tracing the smooth ridged vein beneath the skin.

"That feel good?" Stiles whispered, the puff of air tickling Derek's earlobe and making him shiver at the prickling sensation.

"Mmmm, yeah." Derek's voice was small and breathy as he let his eyes drift shut. "Feels amazing, Stiles."

Stiles grinned. "Amazing, huh?" He tightened his grip around the base of Derek's cock and stroked upwards, the slick slide from the lubricant making it easy to control his hand's movements, twist of the wrist enough to coax a drop of pre-come from the slit, the hot white fluid bubbling up from the tip and oozing out from the head all the way down to the shaft, making Stiles' next stroke glide more thoroughly. "This feel good too?"

Derek's head fell back against the pillow, mouth dropping open in a silent gasp, hips stuttering forward weakly as a high pitched whine tore itself from his throat. "Ooohhh, fuck. Ungh, _yes_, k-keep going."

Stiles always felt the exhilarated rush of pride when he could drive those tortured little sounds out from his mate – and it _always _made him want to take it to the next level.

"_Fuck_, no, this isn't gonna work. Gimme a minute." Stiles laughed at Derek's whimper of frustration and shuffled down the bed until his face was level with the Alpha's cock. "Okay. Yeah. This is better. I can work with this," he smirked, looking up at Derek with a dark glimmer in his eyes. "Oh, yep. I can _definitely _work with this."

Derek felt his mouth going dry just _watching _Stiles look at his dick – but he totally lost his _mind _when the younger man took him in his mouth in one quick dive.

Stiles started off lightly with soft little kitten licks along the base, but he got more and more into it as the small moans and heavy breaths of his mate spurred him on. He let his tongue curl around the head, dipping under the foreskin and into the weeping slit, humming appreciatively as each drop of pre-come set off an explosion of tanged spicy flavour alight on his tastebuds.

"Ngh, f-fuck – _ah,_" Derek groaned, panting loudly, not bothering to control his hips as they bucked up in sharp thrusts.

Sties didn't expect Derek to move his hips just yet, caught by surprise and coughing when he felt the Alpha's cock hit the back of his throat. "_Yeowch_. That hurt," he chuckled, rubbing his throat. "Warn a guy next time, yeah?"

"Sorry." Derek's voice was weak, scratchy and rough. Stiles hadn't even blown him for _two minutes_ and he al_ready _sounded like a wrecked mess. His skin was glistening with sweat, eyes glazed and lips wet from where he had been biting them. "I will next time. Promise."

"Okay. Cool. I'll just – get on with it then," Stiles grinned, before sucking the full length of the Alpha's cock into his mouth until his nose was pressed right up against the hairs of Derek's crotch. He inhaled deeply, musky scent of his mate awakening a primal need in him that his wolf took to in an instant. He mouthed at the vein on the underside, licking it up and down in rapid glides of his tongue as he also rested his hands on the Alpha's hips, giving Derek the green light to move if need be.

Derek couldn't stop the rocking of his hips even if he _tried_, plus Stiles _had _given him the all clear to move if he wanted to. He let himself thrust his hips forward into that welcoming wet heat, fucking Stiles' mouth and getting lost in the feeling of all that hot suction that kept him right on the edge of eternal bliss.

Stiles in the meantime, was having the best sex session with Derek _ever_. They only ever did this – oh like _never_, because ever since Stiles had come back from his travels around the states of America he and Derek weren't so touchy feely that often. After the fight with the Alpha were-cat (and saving Derek's life) he and Derek had grown closer again, yes. But that didn't mean that they (more so Derek than Stiles) were ready for intimacy so soon.

Stiles took this moment (blowing Derek) right now as a golden fucking _prize_.

So he made the absolute most of it.

He sucked and licked, tongue swirling and twirling, curling and twisting and winding, coiling and uncoiling itself in ways that made the Alpha moan, groan, curse and pant. His teeth grazed the heated flesh breath them, nipping ever so gently to force out that tiny little _gasp _that sounded so breathless and _needy _that it gave him no choice in the matter of reaching a hand down to grip himself, bucking forward into his fist and moaning around the girth of Derek's cock.

Derek didn't need to feel the moans smothered around his cock to know what Stiles was doing to himself. He could fucking _hear _it. The slick slides of Stiles' palm and the wet squelchy sounds that were loud and obscene, mixing with the noises of Stiles sucking his dick. He didn't even need to look down to picture what was happening. He could practically _imagine _it.

Stiles' hand moving faster and faster, hips rocking up into his own fist, red hard cock leaking and not stopping, the head enflamed and puffy, bobbing up and down to Stiles hand's ministrations, cum gushing and spilling over, dripping down the shaft and coating the velvety raw flesh white and creamy. And Stiles' _face_. He'd have his eyes wide open, amber orbs completely glazed over and eaten away by inky black pupils, eyelids fluttering and mouth parted in an O for every little gasp and pant he'd make, every moan and groan that would escape those perfect lush pink bow shaped lips.

The hot imagery of his mate jacking off was the icing on the cake – so to speak – the thing that had Derek close to coming, close to exploding and (hopefully) taking the young man down with him in the fireworks.

"Fuck, _ungh_, god Stiles m'gonna – I _can't_," he moaned, hands fisting in his hair, pulling and tugging the strands to stop himself from completely losing it. His breaths were irregular, ragged and harsh, leaving his lips in swift gushes of air that he couldn't count _for the life of him_. His hips were thrusting erratically, driving his cock deeper and deeper into that hot channel of warmth and wetness and pure fucking _perfection_.

When Stiles let loose a loud and absolutely _pornographic_ moan and Derek felt the splash of hot filthy come splatter on his thighs, dripping down his legs as more and more gushed out – _he _completely lost it.

His back arched, eyes screwed shut and mouth falling open, breath being torn right out of him as he felt everything in his body tense up, muscles quivering with no control. A sensation like no other ran through him, like wild fire it spread through his veins, white hot and powerful. It hit him head on with no being able to stop it.

"_Ahhh_! Fucking shi –_ STILES_!" A loud cry and he came with hands gripped tight in his hair and body thrashing, dick pulsing and filling Stiles' mouth with his milky seed. He could hear Stiles moaning brokenly around his cock as the younger man swallowed his load, and when he opened his eyes he looked down to see Stiles with his eyes clenched, could see his throat muscles working overtime with each gulp of come, trying to keep it all in and not let any escape.

Even that image was torturous and it had Derek whimpering, another jet of cum pulsing out of him and making his whole body go rigid and tense, thighs trembling.

When Derek had finally finished coming (werewolf metabolism makes coming for werewolves _a whole of a lot longer process_ than humans) he felt all his muscles go lax, body slumping limply against the mattress as his chest rose and fell unsteadily, breaths gasping and raspy.

Stiles was exhausted. His limbs were all flimsy and felt like jelly. He tried to move further up the bed so he could cuddle up to Derek but all he managed was to roll over on his back, legs hanging off the end of the mattress and body halfway from slipping off the entire bed.

"If I fall off this bed, I am not going to be able to get back up for like – my whole life," he groaned, grinning when he heard Derek chuckle weakly.

"If you do I'll be sure to use you as our bedroom door matt," Derek smirked, yawning. "But for now – sleep."

"I'm with ya on that one, sourwolf," Stiles laughed, turning his head to see Derek with his eyes closed, naked body covered in sweat – thighs a little bit white and flaky from his come that was drying up pretty nicely.

He smiled, closing his own eyes and letting the sound of his mate's heartbeat lull him and his wolf to sleep.

Yeah. This is _totally _how they should be spending every morning from now on.

* * *

_**You likey?**_

_**Hatey?**_

_**Let me know! :)**_


End file.
